


[Podfic] Touch Me Like I'm Glass

by catboypartypoison



Category: Cobra Starship, Midtown (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboypartypoison/pseuds/catboypartypoison
Summary: “Hey,” Mikey whispers. Gabe is in silhouette in the dim of the room, but Mikey can see the way his short hair curls, and the slope of his cheekbone, illuminated in the dull glow.
Relationships: Gabe Saporta/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Touch Me Like I'm Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch Me Like I'm Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188231) by [matteblackbats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteblackbats/pseuds/matteblackbats). 



> thank you so much ag for letting me podfic this!!! you can find them @themadgearandkobrakid on tumblr

Touch Me Like I'm Glass - [MediaFire link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/o0qixromevjp4n4/Touch_Me_Like_I%2527m_Glass_%2528Matteblackbats%2529_-_Catboypartypoison.mp3/file)


End file.
